


What If...

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Jax got reminded that he may hurt the people he loves as soon as he turns feral. Even though he is in the council and a leader of a clam, he still isn’t official in a clan. Will Isabella bring him to fight or is it over before she can help?





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Isabella Russel
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

“Stop tickling me, Jax!" Isabella laughs and trying to push him off, which isn’t easy by an overly strong vampire.

“Stop tickling me, Jax!" Isabella laughs and trying to push him off, which isn’t easy by an overly strong vampire. 

Jax hovers over her and smiles. “What if I don’t?”

“If you don’t, I will never kiss you again," Isabella explains smirking at the shocked expression of Jax. 

“Unimaginable. Then I better stop tickling you, I don’t want to stop getting kisses."

Isabella smiles and strokes his stubble and through his black hair. “I need breakfast, Jax.”

Jax sits up and holds a hand to her. "I always forget you need real food and that more often than a vampire needs blood." 

Isabella stands up and cuddles on his side. "Don’t worry I’ll remind you every day of it.”

“I’d love that." Jax kisses her and leads her to the kitchen. 

 

Jax spent so much time in Isabella’s apartment that he already knows where everything is, it’s like he lives here and belongs to this place as much as Isabella does. 

“Isabella? I asked you something?" 

Isabella was staring and totally not listening. "Heh, whoops. Sorry I was somewhere else, what was the question?" 

Jax smirks. "I know you were somewhere else; you had this dreamy look on your face, smiling while you were staring at me." 

Isabella blushes. "Stop, tell me what you asked." 

Jax chuckles and grabs her and pulls her towards him. “I asked if you want pancakes or croissants?”

“Croissants please.” Isabella gazes into his green eyes and holds him close. 

“Then I make you croissants, but you have to let me go.”

“You hold me to Mr." 

Jax smiles and releases him to focus on the croissants. Isabella watches him making her breakfast. She really loves to have him around and that he let her in. 

“I can feel you are staring," Jax explains. 

Isabella blushes and turns away to walk over to the living room. "I am not.”

“But you were." He kisses her hair and sits down next to her, holding the croissants over to her with her favourite jam – strawberry. 

“Thank you." She smiles and digs in. 

As Jax turns on the television the local news is on and report about a feral attack in the central park. The reporters just talk about an unknown attacker but Jax and Isabella know exactly what it was. Nothing else could attack at night so that a woman ends in the hospital with several bites on her neck. Isabella looks over to the terrified face of Jax and puts her plate on the table. She cuddles on Jax and strokes his face. Jax looks over to her as if he comes out of a dream. He stands up and pushes her away. 

“Jax." Isabella stands up and tries to grab Jax, but he turns around. 

“Jax! Why are you going!" She walks after him. 

Before Jax walks out he turns towards her, gazing into her bright brown eyes. 

“This could be you, Isa... I could do that to you, I am still clanless and I am a bomb that could explode any moment. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will as soon as I turn feral.”

“But it doesn’t mean you will turn now...”

“But I will... Isa." Jax looks down and gives her the spare key, she gave him a couple of weeks ago. He hands it over to her, Isa looks at the key and then back into his eyes, tears forming. 

“You said, you don’t want to hurt me, but you just do it." She sobs takes the key and shuts the door with a loud bang. 

She leans against the door and let out the tears she was holding back while she sinks down to the floor, looking at the key he gave her back. Jax sighs and leans his hand on the door and whispers a soft ‘I am sorry’ before leaving the house

 

For days Isabella isn’t at work with her mind and Adrian notices it, but every time he tries to find out what’s going on, she dodges the questions or tells him he is an appointment. 

“I leave, for now, I come tomorrow a little later if that is okay?" Isabella asks Adrian who looks worried at her. 

“I am here, Isa. If you need me, I am here, okay? And take your time, we see us tomorrow." 

Isa nods. “Thank you, but for now I don’t want to talk, but if I do, I start with you." 

Adrian nods. "Have a good night, well morning in this case." 

Isa smiles. "Thank you, I wish that for you too."

 

As Isabella walks through the central park she suddenly hears hissing. Her eyes widen because she knows what it is. She takes her phone and dials a number but before she can speak the feral runs towards her at high speed. Isabella walks over to a tree and takes a branch in her hand. 

“Go away!" The feral throws the branch away and Isabella runs off again, but the feral is faster. As the feral grabs her and starts to dig into her neck, he gets pulls away.   
Isabella screams at that impact and holds her neck which is pleading. Isabella looks at her hand full of blood and then turns around and sees Jax running towards her. He cups her face and then looks at her neck. His fangs and red eyes glowing in the moon. 

“Isa... Are you okay?" His voice echoes like they are miles away. Her eyes flutter shut, and her legs give out underneath her. Jax catches her as she loses her consciousness. 

 

Sometime later Isa wakes up in a hospital looking around and groaning. She feels a hand taking hers. 

“Hey, it’s okay." 

Isabella takes her hand away and turns away from Jax. 

“Thanks for helping me but now leave.”

Jax heartbreaks. "Isa... I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, leave me alone." She closes her eyes, hiding the tears that threaten to fall. 

“What if I turn to this Isa? What if I am the one who kills you? What if I lose control?" Jax whispers. 

Isabella turns to him, letting a tear fall down her cheek. 

“We can’t always think of what if’s Jax. If we would we would go crazy. We wouldn’t be happy. I could start too. What if I die because I am mortal? What if I get hurt, would you turn me? What if you stop loving me? What if… What if… What if…" Isabella mumbles. 

“I would turn you, just to have you by my side, I would never stop loving you, and I mean never. I want to spend eternity with you.” Jax takes her hand again. 

“One last what if..." Isabella groans and takes her hand away but Jax holds it tight. 

“What if I ask Adrian to take me into his clan, or what if I ask the council to allow me to make my own clan... Matsuo Clan or Rebel Clan.” 

Jax chuckles at this which makes Isabella smile. 

"That were two what-ifs." Jax kisses her hand. 

“And your answer?”

“That would be lovely, but soon you have to decide if you want to make me vampire otherwise, I look older than you.” Jax laughs. 

“I ask the council that too, my own clan with a vampire wife at my side." 

Isabella arches her eyebrow. "Wife?" 

Jax's eyes widen and his cheeks as a light flush. “I mean… er… it’s… I…"

Isabella laughs at the attempt of Jax to get a whole sentence out. “It’s okay, Jax. I’d love to be your vampire wife. But you will help me, right? With the whole blood lust?" 

Isabella worries. Jax sits carefully on her bed. "Yes, I won’t leave your side."

He kisses her and smiles at her. "How do you feel? Any pain?”

“No pain, but I want more kisses.”

 

Jax and Isabella try to ask Adrian to help them for him to get a clan, and of course he will help, he knows that this is one of the worries Isabella had before she left for home. And the vampire changing part, he admits he doesn’t like it, but for the love of Isabella, he also helps them there. They know the risks of turning but Jax and Isabella take it. And thankfully, nothing goes wrong. Isabella is along with Jax Matsuo the leader of the new Matsuo Clan.


End file.
